Fouad Mahmoud al Rabiah
| place_of_birth = Kuwait City, Kuwait | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 551 | group = | alias = Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia | charge = All charges dropped in 2009 | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Fouad Mahmoud al Rabiah (born on June 24, 1959) is a Kuwaiti, who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in CubaSketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part II, The Guardian, March 15, 2006 from May 2002 to Dec 2009. Al Rabia's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 551. Al Rabia was an executive with Kuwait's national airline before his wrongful arrest and extradition. He had studied in the United States, and described himself as an America-phile. He is also a philanthropist, along with members of his family, and they regularly followed-up to observed in person the charitable enterprises they donated to. He had routinely made preliminary and followup field trips to check on projects they had donated to. In 2001 he described traveling to Afghanistan, for charitable purposes. While there he was introduced to Osama bin Laden, but, according to his testimony, it was in a purely social context. Al Rabia was to face charges in 2008 before a Guantanamo military commission. In September 2009 Al Rabia's habeas corpus petition concluded, and US District Court Judge ordered that he be released "forthwith". That release occurred on December 9, 2009. Al Rabiah's lawyers called on President Barack Obama to apologise on behalf of the United States and provide "appropriate compensation" to al Rabiah for his ordeal.http://tvnz.co.nz/world-news/detainee-freed-after-eight-years-guantanamo-3249335 Combatant Status Review Fouad Mahmoud al Rabiah was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". Fouad Mahmoud al Rabiah's memo accused him of the following:Summarized transcripts (.pdf) from Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, pages 13-43Summary of Evidence (.pdf) from Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, page 47 The following primary factors favor continued detention: Note: This information was obtained after torturing the detainee over a prolonged period, and therefore is of doubtful veracity. The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Transcript Al Rabia chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 115 Guantanamo military commission On 22 October 2008 the Office of Military Commissions filed charges against Fouad Al Rabia and Fayiz Al Kandari. mirror On August 12, 2009 Fouad Al Rabia's Defense Counsel, Lieutenant Commander Kevin Bogucki asserted his clearance for travel to Kuwait was being withheld. All charges dropped in 2009. Fouad al Rabia's weight The documents published when charges were proposed against Fouad al Rabia included the weights recorded by the camp's medical staff. mirror Torture Repatriation On May 12, 2007, the Kuwait Times reported that Kuwait and the USA concluded negotiations regarding the repatriation of the remaining Kuwaiti captives. As directed by the President's Jan. 22, 2009 Executive Order, the interagency Guantanamo Review Task Force conducted a comprehensive review of his case. As a result of that review, he was approved for transfer from Guantanamo Bay. Khaled Al Mutayri, Fouzi Khalid Abdullah Al Awda, Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia and Faiz Mohammed Ahmed Al Kandari continued to be held US District Court Judge Colleen Kollar-Kottely ordered the immediate repatriation of Khaled Al Mutairi on July 29, 2009. According to The Jurist the habeas corpus cases for the other three men are expected to conclude in August and September 2009. On August 31, 2009 Corrections One, a trade journal for the prison industry, speculated that "Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia" was one of ten captives they speculated might be moved to a maximum security prison in Standish, Michigan. Immediate release On September 17, 2009 US District Court Judge Colleen Kollar-Kotelly orderded that Al Rabia could no longer be detained under the Authorization for the Use of Military Force and ordered the government to release him from detention at Guantanamo Bay He was repatriated on December 9, 2009. The U.S. Department of Justice announced that he had been transferred from the detention facility at Guantanamo Bay to the control of the government of Kuwait. The transfer was carried out under an arrangement between the United States and the government of Kuwait. The United States would continue to consult with the government of Kuwait regarding Al Rabia. See also * Sleep deprivation References External links *Judge Confirms an Innocent Man Tortured to Make False Confessions *Royal jet sent to bring Kuwaiti home from Guantanamo *Emotional welcome home for Guantanamo detainee *Innocent Guantánamo Torture Victim Fouad al-Rabiah Is Released in Kuwait *Kuwaiti engineer released from Guantanamo: Judge's ruling points up systemic problems with coerced 'evidence' *Pentagon drops Kuwaiti's war crimes case *Barack Obama means change – except on torture *Judge Colleen Kollar-Kotelly ruling (PDF) Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Torture victims